Speed and Water
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Barry has met plenty of metahumans, but what happens when he meets one that's actually on his side? Will she turn out to be a friend or a hidden foe? Based on the CW 2014 show. Not planning on developing romances except those established on show, but may change.
1. The Speed and the Speechless

**Chapter 1 The Speed and the Speechless**

**Alright so I've quickly fallen in love with the new CW Flash show so I figured I'd attempt a fanfiction for it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Barry! There's an armed robbery on thirty-second street! Central City Bank!" Cisco's voice was in Barry's ear, making the speedster turn and race down a street toward the bank.

"How many robbers?" The Flash raced toward the building, a mere blur to anyone that may glance at him.

Caitlyn's voice sounded. "There's six, Barry. They have hostages too."

"Mr. Allen." The stern Dr. Wells spoke over Caitlyn. "Be aware that these men are armed with powerful firearms, not just run of the mill pistols."

Barry rolled his eyes with a grin. "C'mon...I thought we all learned I could outrun a bullet."

The female scientist of the group chimed back in with some stern reason. "If you're prepared, Barry. If someone shot you when you weren't ready, you could get seriously hurt. Don't get a big head..."

"You're right, Caitlyn. I'll be careful." Barry Allen rocketed past the police cars outside and through the front doors, knocking out two robbers as he stopped in the middle of the lobby. Three men leveled their guns at him. Two seemed fairly nervous from his dramatic entrance, while the third just glared fiercely at him. He had to give the guy credit for not looking as scared as his companions.

The young metahuman glanced behind him to see the hostages, so he could keep track of them if chaos broke out. There were eight hostages total: two workers, a young man and a woman who looked ready to cry about this awful shift, a teenage boy with a gothic look, an Asian couple that looked around Joe's age holding each other, a grandmother with a small wide-eyed girl clutched fiercely in her aged hands, and in front of her sat a teen girl with black hair and a blue streak to the side looking almost protective of the grandmother and child. Eight hostages would be a lot to rescue if the men decided to just start shooting, but he'd manage it. He had to.

"Drop your weapons and surrender to the police and things will be a lot easier for you. I'm beat, so can we just do this the easy way today?" He tried to give off a bored air, but inside he was nervous. These guys looked scared and scared criminals either immediately gave up or did something stupid and to do something stupid with eight civilians nearby was likely not to end well.

The two nervous men glanced at their fallen comrades, then at each other, seeming ready to take the speedy hero up on his offer. The last man tightened his grip on his gun. "Like hell, streak, flash, whatever they're calling you nowadays."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't give you a chance." In less than ten seconds, Barry had the guns and dropped them on the ground, followed by the tinkling of bullets on linoleum as he poured the bullets on to the ground. "Guess we're done here." Behind him, Barry heard a thump and what sounded like a gasp, but he was used to having all kinds of reactions at his speed.

"Yeah." The lead goon grinned at the Flash, a pile of money beside him, the source of the noise. "We are." Then Barry heard the distinctive click of a gun.

He had forgotten about the sixth robber...

Barry started to turn, but even with all his speed as the man squeezed the trigger of the gun he knew he was too late. The man was firing from a distance, but Barry just wasn't prepared.

"Look out!" He heard the scream as something heavy collided with him a second before he heard the double bang of the gun firing from behind him. As Barry hit the ground, his cheek cut from the impact and he turned to see the black and blue haired girl laying beside him. She groaned and he saw a trickle of blood run down the side of her head and the material of her sweatshirt slowly turning crimson. The girl must have been hit when she pushed him down. Idiot! Caitlyn was right! He had gotten cocky and this girl had gotten hurt because of it...

Barry grit his teeth and ran, grabbing the gun and emptying its bullets. The next thing the criminals knew, they were all piled in the back of the police cars outside. He raced back in to where the girl lay, scooping her up in his arms. She was probably average height standing, but she was very slender and seemed terribly small and helpless as she lay bleeding in his arms, though at a glance she looked around twenty or so right now she just seemed like a very weak and very small girl.

"Come on! I'm taking you to the hospital. Hang in there..."

"...n...no..." He looked down in surprise as she bit her lip. "...na hospil..." Her words were sluggish, but he understood.

"Guys! One of the hostages got shot, but she's saying she can't go to the hospital."

"If she's shot, she needs to go to the hospital, Barry!" Caitlyn's panic rang clear through the headpiece, but Harrison Wells's always calm voice spoke up.

"Mr. Allen. You of all people should understand not wanting to go to a hospital. Bring her here. We will take care of her."

Barry glanced at the rest of the hostages. The grandmother looked at the girl in his arms then at him. The cut on his cheek was already healing, but one stray drop slid down his skin to his jawline. "Thank you...now go save her, young man..." The drop dangled before falling, landing on the girl's panting lips. Barry nodded at the grandmother and was gone.

* * *

It only took Barry a few moments before he was standing in S.T.A.R. Labs, clutching the injured girl. His teammates hurried to him, assorted looks of concern and worry on their faces.

"Bring her in here. I'll look at the wound." Caitlyn ran into one of the adjoining rooms as Barry ran in and set the girl down. Her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed ragged. Cisco and Dr. Wells were close behind, quickly joining them at the table. "Cisco help me cut off her sweatshirt so we can see better. Dr. Wells, can you attach the heart monitor?" The team hurried to help the poor girl as Barry raced and changed back into his street clothes before appearing back in the room. Naturally, he was always protective of his secret identity. Now he stood and watched his friends at work. Usually he was the heart of their operation, but here he got to see his team in action without him.

Her head had only been scraped and Cisco was able to wipe away the blood from the cut, although it was already stopping. The tricky part was the bullet in her side.

"Guys, we don't have any anesthesia since Barry is immune to it..." Everyone turned to Cisco in slowly dawning dread.

"You can't mean..." Caitlyn looked horrified.

Dr. Wells swallowed and ran a hand over his face. "Yes. We will have to remove the bullet and close the wound without it. She's fortunate that the bullet didn't deeply penetrate her, so there shouldn't be any internal damage at least."

Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened halfway. They scanned the room with the haze of someone in pain before finding and latching on to Barry. Everyone seemed surprised, but Dr. Wells repeated himself to her. "It will be very painful... But it has to be done." She nodded and reached a hand toward Barry. He stepped close and took it carefully in his. Her hand was so small in the two of his and it seemed terribly cold as if confirming already that removing the bullet wouldn't work. "Very well...Dr. Snow. Cisco. Let's begin."

It took them a while, but Barry kept his gaze steadily on the girl's the whole time. She silently stared at him, making a silent face of agony as they removed the bullet, a soft clink as it fell into a metal tray. Barry was fast, but that ability was useless here. All he could do was keep her attention as little as possible on her makeshift surgery. Her hand squeezed his tight, but she didn't make a sound the whole time the bullet was being removed. "Where...flash...?" Her voice was raspy and soft.

Barry didn't waver. "He dropped you off here, but he had to go help someone." Well, it wasn't entirely a lie...

She nodded weakly, but seemed disappointed.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, there was the soft snip as Caitlyn cut the thread on the stitching. "There. Done..." The girl smiled at Barry tiredly before closing her eyes.

Instantly, the speedster got nervous. "Hey, is she...?"

"She's fine, Mr. Allen." The good doctor took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. "Just exhausted I imagine. We'll let her sleep and rest, but during that time I suggest we decide what to do with her when she awakens."

The group filed out and Dr. Wells closed the door, locking it after they had all left.

Caitlyn looked at him in surprise. "Is that really necessary, Dr. Wells?"

They all turned to Dr. Wells. "We have had too many close calls. Yes, she was injured, but we know nothing about her. She could be working with the bank robbers Barry took care of for all we know. This is a necessary precaution."

"Well, we don't exactly know nothing about her..." Now everyone turned to Cisco, who was holding the remains of the girl's sweatshirt in one hand. In the other hand, he was holding a navy wallet with the silhouette of a howling wolf on the front. "Her name is Vivian Balsa, twenty-one years old, brown eyes, five foot six, and a licensed driver." He waved the wallet at the group to show them.

There was the soft hum of Harrison's wheelchair as he rolled over to Cisco. "Did you say Vivian Balsa?"

"Yeah, why?" Cisco looked at the doctor confused as he passed him the wallet.

The man stared at the picture with what almost seemed to be fondness. "I almost thought she looked familiar, but it's been so long..." He set the wallet on his lap, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt. "In college, I had had a very close companion by the name of Avery Balsa. I learned that he had a daughter shortly after I contacted him on help for a project. He came to the lab I was working at at the time and brought her along. She must have only been around ten at the time, but was exceptionally polite and mature. I could also tell she had a very close relationship to her father."

Barry glanced through the window at the slumbering girl. She stirred, but remained asleep. "So, she should be fine, right? We don't have to keep her locked up?"

"She could have changed Mr. Allen. You see..." He sighed and slid his glasses back on. "A year ago when the particle accelerator incident occurred...it also killed her father."

"What...?" Caitlyn glanced with widened eyes at the girl with a look of sadness. She knew better than anyone the pain of losing a loved one from the fateful night.

"Yes. I told you once I knew all the names of the people my particle accelerator killed...Avery Balsa was on that very list. From what I understand, he had been in a car accident with Vivian. She had been hurt and needed time to rest in the hospital, but his situation was more dire. When the power fluctuated, it stopped the machines keeping him alive..." He trailed off, allowing the group to process this.

Cisco rubbed the back of his head, a deep frown on his usually cheerful face. "Man...I feel so bad for her... What about her mom?"

"To the best of my knowledge, Avery wasn't married. I always assumed she wasn't in their lives anymore, but I never asked. I wanted to keep our personal lives out of our business relationship as much as possible."

"So she has no one..." Barry's voice was quiet because his mind had traveled back fifteen years to a time where he had just lost a mother and his father was going to jail and all seemed lost to him. He had felt like his whole world had ended...but he had Joe and Iris. He had been okay because of them, but if he hadn't had them...

The group's engineer walked over to the computer and began typing for a moment. "As far as I can find, she doesn't have any family. She lives alone in an apartment near the water." He frowned. "Strange..."

Caitlyn walked over to join him at the console. "What is it, Cisco?"

"Well, I ran her picture through our database to see for criminal records and stuff, ya know?"

"Yeah? Does she have a record, Cisco?"

"No..." His eyes scanned the screen. "But it came up with a partial match to a weird article." Barry and Dr. Wells came over to look at what he was reading. It was an article in the Central City Picture News that explained how a small boy had fallen off his family's boat and the water had washed him up on the deck "as if by magic." There was a picture of the family posing, the small boy wrapped in a towel. Nearby, there was a large crows smiling at the family and in the photo the girl's reflection was in a window in the background. It wouldn't be noticeable unless you were looking for it, though.

Barry stared at her face in the photo. Something about her expression looked very...relieved. "This doesn't mean anything. She was just randomly in some article's picture in the background."

"Dude, don't hate on the software." The two men grinned at each other as there was a soft noise.

"It would appear the object of our conversation is awake." Dr. Wells rode over to gaze in at the girl. She sat up on the table, holding her head. Vivian moved as if to get down, but made a face of pain and grasped her side. The movement threw off her balance and she fell back on the table. Her small body moved as if she was taking in ragged breaths. She slid up her tank top to study the wound and slid her fingertips over the threads on her wound. Suddenly, she started tugging at the stitching.

"Oh no!" Caitlyn ran to the door and opened it, running inside. "Don't do that! You need to heal." Vivian looked up startled as the four members of team flash came in. The stitching hung in her hand, the wound from the bullet already closed, a small scar in its place. "How...?"

Vivian scurried back and looked at them with wide, fearful eyes. The heart rate monitor started to pick up, her heart racing. She looked at it closely and it slowed with an impossible quickness. The girl seemed slightly calmer, but when she looked at them again her eyes still had fear in them.

Everyone paused at her terrified expression. Cisco spoke up softly. "Uhhh...why does she look so scared of us?"

"Miss Balsa. Do you remember me?" Dr. Wells moved closer and her chest moved fast with scared breaths, so he stopped. "Something's wrong."

Her eyes darted around, as if looking for an exit, before settling on Barry. He stepped forward and she didn't flinch. Barry moved closer, slowly, and reached out a hand. "We're not going to hurt you...you're safe." He stood only a couple feet from the table, hand outstretched. After a long pause, she reached out and took his hand. Her eyes still seemed fearful, but the girl no longer looked terrified. "Your name is Vivian?" She nodded. "My name is Barry. That's Caitlyn, Cisco, and Dr. Wells." He gestured to his teammates in turn and each offered a friendly smile. Vivian looked at them each in turn then gave a small smile and a timid wave. The girl looked down and gestured to her bloody tank top. "Sure. I'm sure we have something for you. Caitlyn will help you. Wait...you can't talk...?" Vivian opened her mouth then closed it and shook her head. "Alright. Caitlyn?"

"I'll take care of her. I don't live far from here so I can get her fresh clothes and clean her up. Come on." Caitlyn helped her down and they slowly walked off.

"That's really weird..." Barry crossed his arms, brow furrowed.

"What is?" Cisco turned to his friend, curious.

"At the bank, she had said she didn't want to go to the hospital and on the table she had asked about the flash. She spoke. Now she can't? And her wound...it healed so fast..."

Dr. Wells cleared his throat. "I believe...that we have a metahuman on our hands, but we still don't know much about her, nor her intentions so we should still continue with caution." The boys looked at each other, but reluctantly nodded.

* * *

It was a little while later and Cisco and Barry were still hanging out in S.T.A.R. Labs. Dr. Wells had gone off somewhere so the two boys were left alone. Cisco looked up from the console he was at. Barry was just wandering around and killing time it seemed. He pulled out his phone, fiddling with it. "Hey, why don't you go home? I'm sure Vivian's fine. We can get her home or whatever..." He trailed off with a frown, wondering if she could go home or if they'd have to keep her down with all the other metahumans...all the criminals.

"Thanks, Cisco, but I wanna make sure she's alright."

As if on cue, Caitlyn wandered into the room. "Hey, guys. We're back."

Both boys looked up. "How is she?" Barry looked at her anxiously.

She smiled at him. "She's doing really well. I thought I could give her something of mine to wear, but she's not quite my size. A little too small. She also seemed to favor my pants, but this will have to do for now."

Caitlyn moved aside as the girl peeked around her. Both boys' eyes widened. "Wow..." Vivian's clothes had been torn and bloody, her hair a frizzy mess with some dirt and blood in it, all in all a complete mess. Now she stood in front of them looking much, much better. She still wore her scuffy sneakers, but with a low cut black t-shirt and navy skirt. The shirt was rather fitted and it showed that the girl certainly had curves. The skirt flared out a bit ending a little past her knees. Vivian's hair was now fluffy and clean, pulled back in a navy headband and now showed that it choppily ended at her shoulders. Around her neck hung a small pendant that looked like a water droplet.

She smiled at the boys' reactions and grinned at Caitlyn. The woman laughed. "Wow, guys..." Both of them looked away, faces reddening. "By the way, she told me she likes to be called Vivian or Vivvy. Whichever we prefer."

Cisco looked up, serious now. "She talked to you?"

"Well, not exactly. She wrote it on some paper for me." Vivian nodded eagerly, agreeing. "Where's Dr. Wells? I thought after we went over a couple things she could go home?"

"I disagree, Dr. Snow." Dr. Wells rode in and looked at Vivian. "I heard you come in and thought I'd offer my input. This young lady has abilities we do not yet know. I propose we keep her here for now."

Vivian narrowed her eyes at him and snorted. Caitlyn spoke up, seeming protective. "Dr. Wells, that really isn't necessary..."

Vivian nodded in irritation. She strode over to Barry and pointed at his phone. "Uhh...sure." He offered it to her and she typed, holding it up to him. "She says she won't be a prisoner here."

"Miss Balsa. Under the circumstances, I was hesitant to even allow Dr. Snow to leave the premises with you. So you will stay here for everyone's safety." He smiled at her as if trying to counteract his demand. "I believe this is fair."

She typed again and Barry read. "I think this is more fair. I'll stay long enough for you to run a few tests, noninvasive and not painful, to see what you can learn about my supposed powers. Then I'm going home. If you need me, I'll come, but I won't stay as a prisoner here." As Barry read, Vivian stared fiercely at the doctor.

"You drive a hard bargain, but very well." He offered his hand and the girl shook his hand, a determined look still on her face.

She turned and typed on Barry's phone. He looked at the screen and read. '_Thank you for everything. I hope this isn't the last I'll see you?_'

He grinned at her. "Of course not." She smiled back at him, before handing his phone back. "Later guys!" He strolled out since she didn't know of his alter-ego and once he rounded the corner he was gone in a blur.

* * *

It was a beautiful day and all the doors and windows were open to let in the breeze and sunshine, so Barry jogged into the CCPN building with ease and a smile on his face as he scanned the newspaper's staff for his girlfriend. Somehow Linda was always faster at spotting him than he was at spotting her, but he liked to beat her on occasion. He had a reputation of speed to live up to after all.

"Hey, Barry." He turned and smiled at his childhood friend.

"Hey, Iris. Have you seen Linda anywhere?"

A feminine voice spoke up behind him. "She's closer than you think, handsome."

Barry turned and grinned at his girlfriend. "That's good. Makes it easier for me to find her."

"If my memory serves me correctly, and as a reporter it usually does, I'm the one always finding you, Mr. Allen." She gave a flirtatious smile that made Iris frown. "Let me just wrap up something." The woman strode over to her desk and began to type on her computer.

Barry followed and leaned over her shoulder. "I didn't know you wrote adventure stories."

"I don't. A friend of mine does and needs some help because she's stuck on the plot..." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "This isn't my kind of thing. I write sports, statistics and facts. Creating some story isn't my specialty."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He leaned down and placed an affectionate kiss on her temple, making the girl smile.

"Help!" A cry came from the open doors by the front of the building, making the group look up. Iris, Linda, and Barry hurried to the sidewalk and saw a woman fighting a man for her purse. A small boy was watching beside her with fascination. With a final tug, he ripped the purse free and ran. "Someone help! It has my son's medication in it!"

Barry's eyes darted to the horrified women beside him before he broke into a run. It'd be easy to catch the man if he used his superspeed, but that'd definitely give away his alter-ego. The problem was this guy was fast, really fast. If Barry only ran at an average pace he wouldn't be able to catch him. He wasn't sure what...

Suddenly, a figure darted out of a side alley and brought up a leg, connecting squarely with the man's chest and knocking him on his back. The man slammed into the sidewalk with a grunt and tried to climb back to his feet when a sneaker slammed down on his shirt. He looked up into a smiling female face. She held out a hand expectantly. He looked at her angrily, but she ground her shoe into his chest, making him grimace. With a huff, the man thrust the purse into her hands and she removed her foot, still smiling. He stood and staggered off, a hand to his chest.

Vivian waved then hurried back to the woman and handed her the purse back. The woman grasped her hands and Barry could tell she was thanking her with enthusiasm. He noticed the boy hug her and she smiled, rubbing the boy's head. The woman was talking and he saw Vivian tapping on a phone and show the woman. After a moment, the woman took a candy bar out of her purse and gave it the her. Vivvy smiled and accepted, slipping the gift into her own small bag that was secure across her body. Then her eyes must have seen him because she smiled and ran down the sidewalk to greet him.

"Hey, there." He grinned. "So, you're a hero I see..."

Vivvy nodded happily and tapped on her phone.'_The woman insisted on giving me a reward so she gave me a candy bar. I didn't want a reward, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings._'

Barry smiled at the girl. "It was nice you accepted. Probably made her feel good to be able to thank you for a good deed."

Vivvy nodded and typed some more on her phone. '_Kind of...I may have bruised a few of his ribs_."

"Yikes. Remind me not to get on your bad side." He laughed and Vivvy grinned as the girls approached them and Linda looked at the phone. "Ya know I'm the sports section, but I don't see why we couldn't have an article about your little act of heroism. You think you'd be up to the task, Iris?"

She grinned back at her. "I think I can fit it in my schedule. Can you come in for a second so I can get some information?" Vivian nodded and followed the girls back into the building, Barry trailing behind.

Iris looked at Vivian. "Let me get my laptop and I'll be right back." The shorter girl nodded and Iris ran off. She looked around before wandering over to Linda who was now sitting at her desk.

Linda muttered to herself in frustration. "I'm never going to get this..."

Vivvy tapped her shoulder and held out her phone. '_Can I help?_'

She snorted. "Not unless you can figure out a dramatic entrance for the villain..." Vivvy leaned down, reading the email. She gestured to take the keyboard and Linda pushed it toward her. "All yours..." The girl smiled and began to type away, slender fingers flying across the keys.

Barry and Linda watched and after a moment Vivian slid it back to her. The couple read the screen, Barry speaking up first. "Wow! That's really good!"

"That's amazing!" Linda looked at her in shock. "Where'd you come up with that?" Vivvy shrugged, smiling. "That just saved me a ton of time. Thanks."

The girls smiled as Iris approached with her laptop. She scanned the group, a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Well, something good just happened."

"Yeah, she figured out the plot twist I was stuck on."

Iris leaned over and scanned the screen. "Wow! That is incredible." Her face lit up in an appreciative smile and Barry couldn't help but feel his heart give a little stutter at seeing it.

"What's so incredible?" The group turned as an elderly man steadily scanned the faces.

"Sorry, Mr. Larkin. I just needed some help with a personal project." Linda smiled sweetly at the man.

"Oh? That right?" The man leaned down, reading the screen. "Hmmm...I must say that is some rather fine story telling there, Linda."

The girl stood and put an arm around Vivian's shoulders. "It's actually not my writing, sir. My new friend, Vivian, wrote it."

Vivvy smiled at the man shyly and held out her phone. '_Pleased to meet you, sir.'_

He looked at her and his face broke into a warm grin. "Well, young lady, you certainly have a knack for writing fiction. Say." He scratched his chin in contemplation. "The boss has been saying we need to reel in more female readers. What would you say to a weekly story piece? It'd be like a soap opera continuing each week. You'll get paid of course and if you can write besides fiction maybe you can have other roles here. What do you say, young lady?"

Vivian looked between Iris and Linda, unsure. She tapped on her phone and held it so both could see. '_I don't want to step on your turf or anything..._'

Both girls laughed, but it was a kind laugh at a silly question. Iris shook her head. "I wouldn't mind not being the new kid anymore. Besides it'll be nice having a friendly face."

Linda nodded in agreement. "Girl, should you take the job? Hell to the yeah! We need more girl power around here."

The smaller girl nodded and typed before showing Mr. Larkin. '_I'll be happy to join your team, sir. Thank you for this opportunity._' She held out her hand and the elderly man shook it firmly.

"No thanks are necessary. Just make sure you deliver each week." Vivian nodded like a bobblehead and the man laughed. "Well, from what I gather you are mute?" Again the girl nodded, but more subdued this time. "Nothing wrong with that, dear. I'm sure Miss Park and Miss West will both help you if you need it, but you seem very capable, so I'm sure you'll be fine." Vivian gave a polite curtsy of acknowledgment. The man gave a hearty laugh and gave her shoulder a pat. "I can tell you'll liven things up around here. Can you stop by on Friday for your official orientation?" Vivvy gave him a smile and a nod. "See you then." He walked off and Vivian turned back to her trio of friends looking rather dazed.

Barry grinned. "Congratulations on the new job."

"Welcome aboard." Iris held out her laptop. "I have some work to do so if I can just get some quick info for the article you can go out with some friends and celebrate?"

The girl's face fell and hesitantly she tapped on her phone. '_I...don't have any friends..._'

A saddened silence fell over the group, but Iris touched the girl's arm gently. "Well, I'm your friend now. I'm sure Linda and Barry feel the same so you can go celebrate with them."

"Actually..." They turned to Linda who looked rather embarrassed. "I have to head out and get an interview so I can't, but Iris is right. You definitely have a friend in me too, girl." She spun and faced Barry. "As your girlfriend, I am begging for you to take this poor girl out for some junk food or something so she can celebrate her new job."

"Your wish is my command." Barry grinned and the couple leaned in to share a kiss. Vivvy looked away shyly and noticed the wistful look on Iris's face with curiosity.

"Come on. We don't want Barry waiting for you for too long." Iris headed off, but it seemed like the pep had gone out of her step. They sat at a spare table and Iris asked Vivian some questions, but it seemed like Iris just wasn't into it.

Vivvy rested a hand on her hers. Iris looked up and Vivvy showed her her phone. '_You okay?_'

"I'm fine..." Vivian gave her a look of frustration. "Okay, okay. I don't know. Barry and I have always been best friends. It's a long story, but it's just so strange seeing him with someone."

She tapped the phone. '_Because you like him?_'

Iris looked at her startled. "I have a boyfriend. We just moved in together."

Again, Vivian showed her the phone. '_So?_'

"So?" Iris's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So I'm in a committed relationship and I don't have feelings for anyone beside Eddie."

Vivian looked thoughtful before responding. '_That isn't always true. Relationships aren't always permanent. Feelings change. My ex-girlfriend and I had been together over two years before we broke up._'

"So, you're...ummm..."

'_Gay? I'm actually bisexual. My point is feelings change and adapt. I'm not putting down your current relationship or Barry's, but just because you guys are in separate relationships doesn't mean you guys haven't had feelings in the past or won't in the future._' Iris looked at the screen, considering the words as if it held what the future had in store for her on its screen. She lifted her eyes and looked past Vivian to where Linda and Barry stood closely talking to each other. Her heart gave a painful twist, but then she saw her friend smile. He hadn't smiled a true smile like that in a very long time.

"Thank you." The girls smiled and moved to get up. As Iris, started to stand, her heel slid and she staggered. The young woman quickly grabbed th edge of the desk, but in the process lost the grip on her phone. It clattered to the ground and Vivian bent to pick up the smartphone. As her slender fingers wrapped around the device, one finger brushed the screen, opening an app. The screen suddenly flickered and filled with a few categories of pictures. Vivian noticed one had a thumbnail of the flash and tapped on it. The picture obediently enlarged and she was staring at the man who had saved her after she had been shot. She stared at the picture with widened eyes. Something about the flash seemed...familiar... Iris looked at her, worry etched in her lovely features. "Are you alright?"

Vivvy shook her head to clear her mind and tapped on her phone. '_Yes. The flash had saved me and some other hostages during a bank robbery. They had guns. I owe this man my life..._'

"Oh wow... Well, I've met him on a few occasions and if I still know him like I think I do then he wouldn't want you to just look for him to repay some debt. He'd just want you to enjoy your life." Vivvy nodded and the girls headed back over to where Linda and Barry were talking.

Barry smiled at them as they approached. "Ready to go, Vivvy?" She nodded, but something about her seemed off. "Later, Iris. Text ya later?" He smiled even more as his girlfriend nodded and stole a kiss before turning to the smaller girl. "Let's go."

* * *

Barry hadn't exactly been sure what to do to congratulate Vivvy that didn't seem too much like a date. He felt awkward enough when it came to being on a date with his girlfriend, let alone being on a non-date with a girl that was his friend. In the end, her stomach had started making noises similar to an angry bear, so they decided to get food. They had been walking along main street and he had given her the choice of where to eat. She had chosen a small diner and they had sat and had a meal. It was relaxing and he was amused at her lip syncing with the songs on the radio. When she had caught him watching, a playful twinkle in his eyes, she had stopped and looked down shyly, a faint pink blooming in her cheeks.

After Barry had paid for their food, he headed outside to meet Vivian who was staring wide eyed into an ice cream shop. He chuckled and she looked over as she heard a tinkling. Barry stood, holding the door open for her. "Come on. Let's get you some dessert." With a huge smile, she darted inside. It was interesting how she could be so fierce and determined, yet could also be innocent like a child.

They each got a cone, Vivian got vanilla and Barry got a swirl, and they started to walk. There was a park nearby so they sat on a bench and ate their ice cream. It was a warm day out, causing the ice cream to be persistent on dripping everywhere. The pair of friends sat in silence, while they ate until finally they were crunching on the last of their cones. There was a nice breeze and they sat, enjoying the day. Vivian leaned her head back and closed her eyes, the wind blowing her hair all over. Barry watched the black and blue strands sway every which way when her phone was thrust in his face. '_Thanks for today. How much do I owe you?_'

He rolled his eyes. "It was my treat." Her eyelids slid open and she turned her chocolate colored eyes on him. They were a gentle color, but her gaze was determined. Her fingers began to dance across the screen, but he put his hand over hers, making her stop. "I'm beat, so can we just do this the easy way today?"

The words were just a sentence to Barry, but to Vivian it was a crack in this peaceful reality. Her phone slid from her hands and fell on her lap with a soft thud and her eyes widened. That phrase...the picture from earlier and how it had looked so familiar..

Barry looked at her with worry and an edge of panic. "Vivvy! What's wrong?" He grasped her shoulders, trying to search her eyes, but she was staring at some point past him with a vacant stare.

"..." Her lips moved, but he couldn't make out the words.

"What is it, Vivvy?"

"...flash..."

"Huh?" Barry froze as he heard her utter the word. Slowly, her gaze turned towards him and she latched her eyes on to his. Her voice came out as a whisper, but it may as well have been a scream.

"...you're the flash..."

Those three words made Barry's heart skip a beat. He frantically tried not to believe them. "That's crazy. How could I be..."

"We both know its true, Barry..." Her voice was so soft, so gentle as she looked up at him. "You're the flash..."

* * *

**There's chapter 1! Let me know what ya think. Oh and right now I'm not planning on Vivian being a love interest, just a good friend and possibly a bit of a flirt. That isn't set in stone and if I get enough feedback for her to be a love interest for Barry or Cisco etc I'm open to it. Anyways! Read and review! Thank you! Till next time!**


	2. Can I Tell You a Secret?

**Chapter 2 Can I Tell You a Secret?**

* * *

Barry stared at the girl before him. It seemed like time was going even slower than usual for the speedster, standing still in fact. Vivian's eyes were wide and stared back at his eyes with caution and understanding, but tinged with nervous panic. Finally, he found his voice, but it came out as a nervous whisper. "Can we discuss this somewhere less public?"

Vivian nodded. "Sure. My apartment isn't far from here." She stood and began to walk. Barry numbly got up and followed after her. He had had plenty of people find out his secret, but they were all family or people he needed to know who he was. He had a secret identity for a reason. This girl...he knew next to nothing about this girl and she knew about him and his alter ego? He could only imagine what Dr. Wells would say when he found out...

As they walked, Vivian called to a tan girl and hurried to her. Despite the light spring day, the girl wore a turtleneck. Barry couldn't hear because he still felt like he was in a daze, but he saw Vivvy tug the neck of the turtleneck down, but the girl jumped back. Vivvy was watching the girl with a disapproving gaze as the girl ran off. She walked back to Barry and grasped his wrist, speaking in a mumble. "Come on..."

* * *

It only took them a couple minutes to reach her apartment. The building seemed to be pretty nice and was near the water like Cisco had said. Vivian unlocked the door and tossed her keys and purse on a nearby chair. Barry followed her in and heard her call from the kitchen area. "Do you want anything to drink?" Her voice seemed startlingly calm considering what they were here to discuss.

"No thanks..." He closed the door and sat on the couch quietly observing the apartment. It wasn't terribly spacious, but it wasn't exactly a closet either. The front door opened into the living room where she had a few chairs and couch all a navy shade surrounding a coffee table. Nearby was the kitchen with a counter that joined the two. Right now the small door over it was closed as well as the kitchen's swinging door, so it seemed as if right now the kitchen was in a whole other world. Barry looked around the apartment curious. There wasn't much excess clutter and it seemed fairly neat. He saw a short hall that lead to what looked like a small bathroom and her bedroom. All in all it seemed like a cozy little place. It seemed like she lived alone too, based on the size.

The small door over the kitchen counter slid open and Vivian leaned on the island's top smiling. "So watcha think?" She spun and began to set about getting herself a glass of iced tea.

"Pretty cozy." Barry leaned his arms on his legs as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Vivvy came back into the living room and set the glass on a coaster as well as a glass of water. Barry gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. "In case you change your mind..." Something in her voice made him think there was more to it, but Barry didn't force the issue. It was just a glass of water.

"So, I wanted to talk about what you said obviously." He hated how his voice betrayed his frantic brain.

Vivian smiled as if she understood and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Look. I know it's a big deal for you for someone to know about...your side job." Despite it all, Barry couldn't help but give a soft chuckle at her description. "So, it's only fair I tell you a secret of mine, right?"

His brow furrowed. "What do you me...?" Barry was cut off by sudden knocking at the door.

Vivvy gave an apologetic smile. "Hold that thought..." She bounded to the door and opened it to reveal a young woman holding a toddler that looked around three or four. "Hi, Mindy. What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Vivian, but I forgot to buy something at the store for dinner. Can you watch Tyler for fifteen minutes?" The boy squirmed and reached for Vivian. With a smile, she scooped him out of his mother's arms, tickling his belly, making him giggle. Mindy smiled, but then she noticed Barry. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I don't want to interrupt..." She leaned over and whispered to Vivian, but Barry still heard her easily enough. "Is he your boyfriend? I know how important alone time is for a young couple..."

Vivian's eyes widened and she laughed to lighten the moment, but the pinkening of her cheeks betrayed her true reaction. "No no, Mindy. He's just a friend..."

Mindy looked at her startled. "Really? He seems you're type..." She glanced at Barry again before whispering more. "Plus, he's pretty cute!"

Both Barry and Vivian looked startled by this comment. Vivian cleared her throat. "Well, I don't mind watching Tyler. Barry?"

"It's no trouble to me, ma'am." Barry gave Mindy a kind smile.

"Oh, thank you so much! I won't be long." With a thankful smile, the woman left a bag with Vivian and hurried off. Vivian tossed the bag on a spare chair and set the boy down.

He had sandy colored hair, freckles, and blue eyes. His mother had dressed him in blue sweatpants and a striped long-sleeved shirt. Tyler hurried over to Barry and the man looked at the small boy. He stared, until Barry started to feel awkward.

Vivian shut the door and strolled by, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry. He's harmless." Tyler smiled and followed Vivian to where she sat down.

Vivian looked at Barry. "Well, I told you I'd tell you a secret of mine, right? How about I show you instead?"

"Aunt Vivvyyyy..."

"Yes, sweetie?" She paused and looked down at the tiny child.

"Are you gonna do the magic then? That's what you mean by secret, right?"

"Yes, sweetie. I am." She smiled, amused.

Tyler made excited giggles and clapped. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" His voice was excited and sweet as he gave the girl puppy dog eyes.

She stood and Tyler ran to Barry pulling himself on to the couch and bouncing beside him. He looked at the older male and spoke in an awed voice. "Watch! It's really cool!" The brunette nodded, confused as he ever had been.

Vivian stood on the other side of the table between the chairs, a wide area of space around her. "Go ahead, Tyler." There was a playful gleam in her eye.

The toddler grinned and grabbed the glass of water off the table and, to Barry's complete and utter shock, threw the contents at Vivian. "What are you...?!" He stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the water. It hung in the air as if frozen.

A slow smile spread across the girl's lips. She spun and the water mimicked her then fell into place as if a skirt of water tendrils on her. Her hand flung straight up in the air and the water flew up, creating firework-like creations. The droplets fluttered down gently, until her wrist snapped down, pointing her fingers at the boys. As if she was a conductor and the water was the music she was drawing out, the water swirling and spiraling around them. Tyler clapped excitedly and Barry stared wide eyed. "Wow..."

Vivian made a circle with her hands and the water spun in a sphere above the table. She pointed at the glass and it poured back into its original container. The liquid quivered for a moment, a slight ripple spread, then it was still, all evidence of the past few minutes gone.

Tyler laughed and clapped. With a smile, the girl bowed dramatically before returning to the couch.

The man stared at her. "That was incredible... How'd you do that?!"

Vivian looked down at Tyler instead and tickled his belly. "Ya know I have some animal crackers in the kitchen. If you can solve the puzzle you can have some."

"Oh, yay!" His eyes lit up and he scrambled off the couch, bolting into the kitchen.

"A puzzle?" The black-haired girl turned at Barry's voice.

"Yes. He's little so they're just mazes and stuff. Easy things, but it keeps him from stuffing his little face. The answer to your question you already know, in a way. The particle accelerator incident. It's what gave you your speed, right?"

Was there any point in still denying it? "Yeah, it was." Dr. Wells was going to be furious. Then something dawned on him. "That article..."

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Article?"

"Yeah. When we were trying to figure out who you are. There was an article about a boy who almost drowned and you were in the background...you saved him didn't you...?"

She nodded. "I was nearby and heard a scream. He had fallen overboard and I didn't even think. Just rocked the waves until he was thrown back on board. I couldn't just let him..." Vivian trailed off quietly and Barry squeezed her hand.

"I understand. That's how all this happened. I couldn't just leave you there, injured, although it was my fault you got injured in the first place. How...how are you..?" He didn't have to finish. They both knew what he meant. She slid up her shirt enough to show the scar. It wasn't too bad, but the scar was clearly visible and she traced a finger along it.

"It's not so bad. My powers help me heal fast. I have some scars from a car accident I was in a year ago anyway, but they're mainly on my back." Her expression fell, but then she met Barry's eyes. "So I'm a metahuman. I had been in a hotel near where the hospital my dad was in at the time. I had just gone for a swim in the pool to clear my head and I guess the water just...changed me when the accelerator exploded..." Her eyes stared at the glass of water. "It's easier if I use my hands, but I'm getting better all the time. Sometimes I don't even need to use my hands if I focus or get caught up in the moment."

"So, I have another question..."

Her lips curled into a playful smirk. "Rather inquisitive aren't we, Mr. Allen?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Guilty. You're the first metahuman that hasn't been a villain and has stayed around. Anyway, why couldn't you talk for a while?"

"Ahhh..._that._" Something about her expression changed as if she was thinking before she continued. "Well, I'm not really sure. It happened only once before. I think it's when I first touch a metahuman. You know that mist guy in the news months back? He had bumped into me at the mall before he killed those people in the elevator." Her face fell and she looked at the floor. "I didn't know he'd kill them...I only figured it out after I heard the story on the news." Vivvy turned her face to Barry again. "But it seems like each time I get my voice back quicker because I've met a few you've met."

Barry was getting pretty curious now. Her powers seemed more strange than he'd first though. "Do you have any other powers besides controlling water and this metahuman sensing thing?"

"Hmmm...not that I know of..." Then the kitchen door swung open and Tyler strolled in, an arm wrapped around a large cylinder tin while his other hand stuffed a giraffe shaped cracker in his mouth. Vivvy smiled and held out a hand. "Let's see how you did." The boy chewed and handed the paper to Vivian. She nodded before giving a thumbs up. "Good job! That was quick."

He grinned, crumbs all over his small face and he held the tin out to Barry. "Wanf oun?"

"How polite. Thank you." Barry took two and passed one to Vivvy who seemed surprised, but accepted.

The trio sat munching on crackers and Vivian got out a deck of cards. It would be rather difficult to discuss metahumans in front of the toddler so they decided to be babysitters instead. They sat around the coffee table and played some easy card games and Barry was amazed Tyler kept winning. The small boy grinned happily and it was a wonderful time, until there was a knock at the door. Vivian got up and opened it, revealing Mindy standing with a plastic grocery bag in hand. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. Tyler! Mommy is here." Tyler ran over to the women.

Vivvy leaned a hand on her hip in amusement as he explained his fun to his mom. "Aunt Vivvy let me have crackers and I won at go fish!"

"You let him have crackers? And after I just went out to buy supplies for dinner..." The young woman looked positively devastated.

Vivvy shook her head at the woman's worried expression. "Just a couple and they're healthy. Besides, he solved his puzzle. You behave for Mommy now, okay?"

The small boy nodded eagerly. "I will!"

Mindy seemed revived by Vivian's reassurance. She smiled, then winked at Vivian. "Have fun... It was nice meeting you!" She smiled at Barry.

"You too." Barry offered a wave from his seat on the carpet, but he felt his face warming at the wink she had given Vivian.

With a roll of her eyes, Vivian shut the door and turned to Barry. "Sorry about that. Ever since my girlfriend and I broke up she's been eager for me to get back out there. See, as I told your friend Iris, I'm bisexual so she basically tries to set me up with any human that I meet or metahuman in this case."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The man wasn't ever sure what to say in these kinds of situations.

"It's alright. Just doesn't work out sometimes...but it's nice to have nice friends like you and the others, Caitlyn and Cisco. Not quite sure about Dr. Wells, but still."

He stood and smiled at her. "Of course. Iris and Linda are your friends too." He glanced at his phone. "I should probably get going...I've got the early shift tomorrow."

"No problem. If you want to visit I'm just a run away." They exchanged a smile before Barry headed off.

* * *

It was an incredible feeling to run fast and let everything go by in a blur, but sometimes it was what he was running towards that took the wind out of the Flash's sails.

"Barry!" Caitlyn chimed in his headpiece. "There's a disturbance at Bowman and Reynolds two blocks over!"

"On it!" Barry Allen turned, racing to the building. Outside was a crowd gasping and pointing. Around five stories up, were two figures. One stood on a large pile of ice and snow that enveloped the base of the building and continued up the side of the building, and was grasping the other figure by the front of their shirt. The figure dangled over the edge of the large snow pile. Barry raced up the ice mountain, his boots struggling on the snow and slush, before he stood facing them.

"Please, help!" The man was Maks Bowman, the speedster recognized him from the paper. The man co-owned one of the most successful law firms in the city. He had a disheveled suit, which matched his black hair, messy from the wind no doubt. His facial hair was thick and black, outlining his mouth. He seemed like the kind of guy that'd usually have his mouth shaped in a smirk, but right now it matched the fear in his eyes as his feet swung in open air.

"Put him down!" The figure holding him turned at Barry's voice. He recognized the figure as a female, but he could hardly see a face because there was thick white hair that parted in the middle and blocked both sides of her face, only her nose and most of her mouth showed. She wore what looked like a white and sky blue one-piece outfit, a jagged diagonal line across her body dividing the colors and a black leather jacket over it that was halfway zipped up. The back of the jacket sported a snowflake, the tips of which seemed to end in intimidating points. The figure tilted her head as if confused by his request. Barry was considering running to grab the figure, but he wasn't sure what she was capable of. If she had created all this snow on this warm spring day, she must be fairly powerful.

"This does not concern you." Her voice was indifferent and it sounded like crackling ice and muffled as if she as talking on the other side of a window. She moved a hand casually in Barry's direction and a large point of ice shot up, making Barry skid back on the ice.

"Uhh!" Barry hit the ground hard on his back and grunted from the impact.

"Barry! Be careful!" Caitlyn's worry-filled voice was suddenly in his ear. That ice is solid and if you land wrong you can fall or get seriously hurt!"

"Yeah...figured that out the hard way..." Barry scrambled to his feet.

The girl turned back to the man in her grasp. "Maks Bowman...you are a disgrace of a man. Once a good soul, you have fallen..." Something about the way she said it was almost like a sneer. "So you shall fall again...for good." Her hand released him and he shrieked as he fell.

Barry's yes widened and he raced to catch the man, but the snow gave him no traction and he was slower, but he'd get there in time. Just a little more...

"Enough!" A burst of snow hit him hard in the chest and he flew back slamming into the ice. "You will NOT interfere." The woman turned towards the falling figure and at the last moment a pile of snow appeared that the man landed in. It seemed like he'd have some bruising and would be pretty sore from the fall, but he'd live. She turned her gaze on the Flash. "Do not meddle with affairs you know nothing about Flash. Do not interfere with me." The snow kicked up, creating a whirlwind of snow around the woman and then it was gone along with the girl.

* * *

"So she has this guy dangling five stories up, threatens him, then saves him the last minute after she tries to kill him? Doesn't add up." Barry had gone back to S.T.A.R. Labs and was having Caitlyn take a look at his back. It had been throbbing ever since he hit the ice in his battle. Team Flash's female member had recounted his tale in a bewildered voice as she checked the bruises to his skin.

"Yeah, that's what I...Ow! Caitlyn?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! You had a piece of ice embedded in your skin and I had to get it out."

"A little warning would be nice..." Barry heard how snippy his voice sounded and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. I meet a metahuman that might actually be on our side and stick around, just when a metahuman villain appears."

"It's okay." Caitlyn gave him an understanding look and finished her check-up.

"Hey, guys? I found something weird." Everyone looked to where Cisco sat staring at the computer's screen with a puzzled expression.

Dr. Wells rolled over first. "What is it, Cisco?"

Caitlyn headed over and Barry tugged on his shirt the last, ironically, to join Cisco at his computer. "Well, I was watching the news piece on the whole incident. Apparently the snow made it so he doesn't have any serious injuries, but he does have a few bruised ribs and a broken arm. It's strange... She could have killed him and she was clearly serious enough to do it. We all saw her on that mountain of ice..." The young man paused and gave the man sitting in a wheelchair beside him a sly look. "Ice Queen...?"

Dr. Wells kept his eyes on the screen. "As you were saying, Cisco?"

He rolled his eyes and continued. "Well, I did some digging on this Maks guy. Nothing too interesting. Married young and divorced, with a son. Apparently his wife got full custody, but he was recently challenging it."

"What are you getting at Cisco?" Caitlyn looked at him confused as she tucked some hair behind an ear.

"It seems his son was in an accident recently. Officially he fell down the stairs, but there were some arguments Maks may have hurt him."

Barry's eyes widened. "Wait... She had said about Maks falling. Do you think she knew and it was an eye for an eye thing?"

Dr. Wells nodded. His eyes stared at the screen intently and Barry recognized the stare. It was the one the doctor got whenever he was putting all the pieces together rapidly. "So it appears that she was doing her own form of vigilante justice."

"Reminds me of how the Arrow does things." The others nodded at Caitlyn's comment. It was true. Starling City's own vigilante hero seemed to have a...fierce approach to solving problems. They had all learned this and seen it. He got results, but team Flash wasn't entirely in agreement about the ends justifying the means in his case. It seemed this Ice Queen agreed with his methods, however.

Cisco glanced up at Barry and grinned. "I miss those guys...bet you miss Felicity, huh?"

Barry rolled his eyes, but smiled as he shoved his friend's shoulder. "Cisco, you know she's dating that Ray guy. Besides, I'm dating Linda."

The boys turned as Dr. Wells cleared his throat. "If we may continue the discussion at hand, gentlemen?" The pair gave muttered apologies. "It would not be wise to let this Ice Queen..." Cisco crossed his arms and made a smug smile at the usage of his name. "...act on her own for much longer."

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I agree." Still...something seemed off about this...

"Got something that might be more of an immediate worry..." Caitlyn was rapidly scanning a screen nearby and they hurried over to her screen. On the display was a parking garage.

"Ummm..." Barry glanced at the woman in confusion. "Why are we...?"

"Here!" Caitlyn zoomed in and showed a man walking to a red sports car. Behind him, nearly hidden in the shadows stood a figure. The figure moved out from the dark and revealed the Ice Queen. She strode toward the man with her characteristic confidence, giving away her probable intentions.

Dr. Wells knew Barry well enough to know what he'd do. "Barry, think before..." But just like that he was gone.

* * *

"Sam Penny." The woman's voice startled the man, making him drop his keys.

He bent down and picked them up, then turned to scowl at the figure. "Stupid bitch. Jumping out of the freaking shadows I some stupid costume. Halloween was freaking months ago, stupid.. What do you want, anyway?!" Sam had slicked back black hair, a dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and dress pants. His pack of cigarettes had fallen out of his shirt pocket when he bent for his keys, so he cursed again as he retrieved them. As the man stood, he came face to face with the girl. She had nearly thirty feet away, but now she was close enough he could see the sliver of a rope around her neck. "The hell...?!" The girl brought up a hand and, as she swung it at his side, encased it in ice. It collided with his, sending him flying into his car. The vehicle bounced from the impact, crying out in its electronic alarm, and he fell to the ground with a groan.

"So..." Her voice was cold as she moved towards him. "You like to beat up girls, Mr. Penny? Well, what about when the girl can fight back?"

Sam scurried back, his eyes wide with fear. "That...that's not fair! You're one of those super-powered freaks!" His heart raced as he leaned against his car to stand. "You're going to kill me!" His voice cracked on the last word, making Ice Queen slowly smile.

She stalked towards him menacingly. "Why not? If you had strangled Amy Aster for even a few minutes more she would be dead, after all. What made you stop? The fact that she passed out or the fact that beating up an innocent girl is one thing, but killing one is another?" She stopped in front of him. "It would do the world justice to rid it of a man like _you_." Her hand rose up.

"Don't even think about it!" Barry came to a stop between Ice Queen and Sam. "You're not going to hurt him."

"This does not concern you, Flash, and I have no interest in fighting you. Leave. You do not know what this man is capable of nor what he has done."

Barry glared at her in frustration. "What you're doing is wrong! I will fight you if I have to. I don't like to hit girls, but if it comes to that..."

She laughed a cold laugh. "That is if you can even touch me!"

She raised a hand and shot ice forward. Barry grabbed Sam and ran out of the way. Sam moaned as he saw the back half of his car get frozen. "My carrr...do something!"

Barry gritted his teeth in frustration. This man wouldn't die, but he was rather irritating. He raced to the other end of the parking garage and put the man down. "Get away from here as fast as you can."

Sam nodded and gave Barry a fierce look. "Make that bitch pay for what she did to my car!" Then he spun on his heel and was racing away. Barry sighed in frustration before running back to Ice Queen.

Barry could feel her glaring at him from behind her hair. "You should not have done that. I will find him sooner or later." Her hands clenched into fists. "First, I will take care of you." She ran at him, to Barry's surprise, and he turned to run, but his feet were frozen to the ground. Literally! Her fist collided with his jaw and the ice cracked as he fell back. In an instant she was straddling his chest and the front of his costume was in her fist. She pulled him in close and whispered in a deadly calm voice. "This is your last chance, Flash. I have no desire to hurt you or stop you from what you do, but I will not be disturbed while I do my work. Last chance..." As the wind started to kick up again to signal her leaving, the breeze tugged at the rope around her neck. Barry's eyes widened as it was tugged free of her jacket, seeming to be suspended in the air for a moment before the snow swirled and she was gone.

The speedster lay propped up on his elbows, chest moving in stunned breathes. The rope had been a necklace and attached to it had been a pendant shaped like a water droplet. The only one he had ever seen like that was the one he had seen Vivvy wear. What was going on?

* * *

**Chapter two is done. Took me a while because I was stuck on the ending. Writer's block is no one's friend, am I right? Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thank you!:)**


	3. Her Decision

**Chapter 3 Her Decision**

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry, I know it's been a while. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life lately and, sadly, my writing had to be put on the back burner. Hopefully, I can still meet your expectations. Now without further delay...Chapter 3!**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Vivvy had joined up with Team Flash. She rarely participated in the field, but rather would hang back as "back-up." She was pretty sure by this point that was code for her to stay out of Barry's way, which was rather irritating. Honestly, Vivvy didn't even care if she was Barry's sidekick, but by this point it should be well established she was on their side. Hell, even the Arrow had teammates he had help him and he was supposed to be this dark, broody vigilante. All of this added up to make a very angry Vivvy that she couldn't have one night off from being "back-up."

The girl crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Dr. Wells. Everyone seemed to worship the guy, but he just irritated Vivvy. "Explain to me, _again,_ why I have to stay and be Barry's back-up when I don't even do anything instead of spending one night with a friend?"

"Because, Miss Balsa, contrary to your previous statement, you do do things. You have helped the Flash numerous times and I am certain it puts everyone's mind more at ease knowing Barry has someone that can jump into the fray and help." He gave her a polite smile that she found all too fake.

_Who does he think he is denying me this? This cocky, arrogant man... Why if Caitlyn weren't here... _Vivvy gritted her teeth as the voice echoed around her head. She took a breath and managed to squash it...for the time being.

Caitlyn looked between the two of them nervously. When Vivvy and Dr. Wells clashed it was better to lock your doors and ride out the storm than try and brave it, but, bless her, she tried anyway. "Dr. Wells? Perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing for Vivian to have one night to herself?" Vivvy was annoyed at how timid the request was, but she did appreciate Caitlyn trying.

Dr. Wells frowned at her, but before he could argue, Cisco and Barry walked in, laughing at something amusing. They had taken but three steps into the room before sensing the tension in the room and freezing. Cisco's eyes darted around. "Uhhh...so what's going on...?"

"Apparently, I can't have one night off to have fun with a girlfriend because I'm so so crucial." She rolled her eyes and snorted.

The speedster in the room sighed. He hated when they fought. It honestly was habit for him to work alone and he had basically agreed with the good doctor to let Vivian stay on the sidelines for a while. After the whole Ice Queen incident, Barry had explained how he recognized Vivvy's necklace and they wondered Vivvy's relation to the Ice Queen. Dr. Wells had thought it best to keep Vivvy out of the action as much as possible, but that they shoold keep an eye on her. Everyone had reluctantly agreed that until everything was figured out that Vivvy should avoid the battlefield as much as possible, while being Barry's back-up.

But if she wasn't in the action she should be able to take one night off. She wasn't in the pipeline for a reason. Vivvy wasn't a criminal. He glanced at Dr. Wells, slipping a hopeful smile on his face. "Well, if it's just one night I don't see the harm... Besides she'll have her cell in case we actually do need her help for some reason."

He saw Cisco's eyes widen and that's how he knew he'd screwed up. "Huh. 'In case we actually do need her help for some reason.' Gee...thanks Barry." Vivvy scowled and spun on her heel. She had thought Barry was on her side. Evidently Mr. Ego had things under control and didn't need her. Fine. "Later." In a mocking voice she repeated Barry's words. "I'll have my cell on if you need me."

Caitlyn sighed as the girl strode from the room. "Wonderful..."

Barry ran a hand through his hair in frustration and turned to Caitlyn. He didn't like the idea of her angry with no one keeping an eye on her...just in case. "So, I have a favor to ask..."

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay to wear?" Vivvy looked at herself in her full length bedroom mirror. She had on fitted jeans that hugged her butt and legs a bit much for her typical taste. Her top was a low, light gray v-neck tank top that seemed average enough for a night at bars, but fancy enough she would catch some eyes. It hugged her chest, but flared out beneath her chest. Her hair was tied in a matching gray scarf that trailed down her back.

"Totally!" Mindy smiled at her happily before blocking Vivvy's view of the mirror to apply some make-up on her. Vivvy resisted so Mindy just settled on a little mascara. "Come on you have beautiful eyes! Once a person looks into those beautiful blue eyes and they're hooked."

Vivian laughed. "We're just going to have fun, aren't we? Dance and drink and hang out?"

Mindy nodded as she spun around and applied some lipstick to her lips. "Sure, but if we score some dates in the process I'm alright with that." Mindy was dressed in a simple black skirt and a frilly top. Her hair cascaded in waves, making Vivvy wonder how long it had taken to get that way.

Vivvy smiled to herself. They _did_ look pretty hot... she was glad she had stood up for herself and Mindy had gotten a babysitter. The girls hadn't had a girls' in forever. She definitely needed a day off. Vivvy had been skeptical when Caitlyn had conveniently called asking if she could tag along, it screamed of Barry's or Dr. Wells's influence, but she agreed. Caitlyn was nice and after all it _was_ girls' night. The more the merrier!

She grinned at the two dressed up girls in the mirror. The girl in the mirror with a blue streak in her hair grinned back at her confidently. "Let's go."

* * *

Vivvy closed her car door and nervously regarded the outside of the bar. She had been there once before with Mindy, but it had been a while ago. Mindy, however, acted as if it had been yesterday and strolled to the door with eagerness. Caitlyn took in the exterior and followed close behind.

Once inside, the trio looked around the place. It was fairly reserved inside. There was karaoke and a small dance floor with booths on the outside of the building and scattered takes between the dance floor and the booths giving the place an organized look. Mindy grabbed their hands. "Let's get some liquid courage!" She tugged her friends to the bar and ordered some girly concoction along with Caitlyn. Vivvy ordered a sangria that she wasted no time in downing. Mindy seemed tipsy halfway through her pink drink, which made the other girls smile. Vivvy picked up the plastic sword that had skewered her drink's fruit and idly held it between her lips as she watched some guy talk to the large man in charge of the karaoke. She hoped he'd sing decent to a good song so they could dance. The guy looked like he'd sing country, which she liked, but could he tough to dance to. It'd be nice to work off some of this nervous energy. Mindy finished her drink and, after Vivvy had downed another sangria, and Caitlyn had finished sipping her drink, they seemed more at ease. Vivian wasn't feeling drunk like Mindy seemed to be, but she was feeling buzzed enough to have confidence to dance at the very least.

The burly man stepped to the stage and announced the younger guy would be singing "Honey, I'm Good by Andy Grammer." Vivvy grinned. She loved that song. It was bouncy and perfect to dance to. The burly man walked off the stage and the young guy started off, slightly timid, though surprisingly, in key.

Mindy squealed. "I love this song!" She nearly ran to the dance floor making the other girls give chase. Mindy staggered and swayed, the drink clearly having taken affect. Vivvy began to sway, smiling a little, but Mindy's happiness was contagious and before long she was laughing and moving eagerly to the music. Even Caitlyn was laughing and dancing a bit. Vivvy spun Mindy and the girls danced through the song, giving the guy more confidence in his singing as he saw people enjoying his singing. The girls were really starting to enjoy their night.

* * *

At the bar, a man picked up his shot glass, raising it to his lips, but paused as he noticed three girls out of the corner of his eye dancing. There was a brunette who seemed far too drunk, a pretty girl he had seen somewhere before, and a black-haired girl with a blue streak through her hair. The girl with the streak seemed fairly carefree, but not drunk like her friend. He watched the trio silently from his seat. There weren't many girls here tonight and something about them...drew his curiosity. The girl with the streak seemed to be laughing and relaxed, but he could see her eyes flitting around, checking for trouble. He downed his shot and ordered another as he glanced at the girl again. There was something about her...that he grudgingly admitted he liked...though he wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

As the song finished, Mindy let out a final twirl staggering and Vivvy laughed hard at the amusing sight. Her gaze drifted around the room as her laughter slowed. She noticed a couple guys by the bar talking, eyeing the trio. Guys checking out girls at a bar was natural, but something about the way they were staring at them seemed...hungry. "Mindy..." Vivvy took her wrist. "Let's go sit..." Caitlyn followed Vivvy's gaze and nodded when she saw the men, following close behind Vivian.

"What's wrong?" Vivvy turned to see one of the men in front of her. He was grinning a little too much for her taste. "Thought you girls wanted to dance?" The other two men from the bar strolled over to their friend.

Vivvy's eyes narrowed. She spoke slowly, cautious. "Not anymore. One song tired us out. Thanks anyway..."

"Awww...come on... Your friends look like they still want to have some fun, after all." She wondered how he could lie so smoothly because Mindy definitely needed to sit down and Caitlyn looked fairly terrified.

One of the men reached towards Caitlyn's hair and Vivvy's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. "Don't touch her." The poor girl looked pretty scared as Vivvy glared at the man. It was understandable. These guys were big, drunk, and cocky, a really bad triple threat. Vivian suddenly remembered why they had girls' night so far and few between. Mindy was such a lightweight with alcohol and Vivvy always had to come to the rescue.

Vivvy spoke softly, but firmly. "Let us pass. Now." The man whose wrist Vivvy held glared and at that moment she knew things wouldn't be pretty. "Caitlyn. I can handle this. Go get Mindy in the car."

"Are you kidding?!" Caitlyn hissed at her softly. "I can't leave you with these three!"

"Somebody has to deal with them. And I can handle myself." She gave Caitlyn a sad look over her shoulder. "Please just trust me...?" Reluctantly, Caitlyn nodded and lead Mindy away. Vivvy smiled and turned back to her foes, smirking. "So you wanted to dance fellas?" The one whose wrist she held reached with his free hand. Vivvy jumped forward bringing her elbow down on his restrained arm, hard. The man let out a surprised cry as she let him go. Another tried to grab her from behind, but she grabbed his arm and swung him, making him collide with an empty table, effectively breaking it.

_What are you waiting for? Drunken men attacking innocent girls? Such scum should be dealt with._

Vivvy desperately wanted the voice in her head to be quiet so she could focus.

The metahuman was panting slightly from the exertion, when she felt the last buffoon pounce at her from behind. She side stepped, but he swung at her legs angrily. Her head throbbed from the voice's angry words shouting in her head and she couldn't avoid his kick. Vivvy stumbed, the floor rushing up to greet her head. Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder, moving her upright. Vivvy glanced up at the man supporting her in surprise. He spoke softly, but with a smug confidence. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

Her attacker practically growled. "What the hell's your problem, man? Back off. This has nothing to do with you."

"That right?" The man chuckled, making Vivvy raise an eyebrow. "From where I'm standing, she was barely breaking a sweat tossing you around like ragdolls...yet you're still eager to fight?" His demeanor changed, eyes narrowing. He had seemed amused at the man's stubbornness, but now his body bristled with anger. "I suggest you leave because I'm not as...gentle as this girl." Something in his voice or the threat must have made the man decide this battle was a lost cause. Even though the three attackers had been huge men and this man wasn't, he seemed built, but not massive like them, his demeanor was that of someone who shouldn't be challenged. The large man gathered his friends, the man she had thrown through the table moving slowly, and they sulked to the exit, slamming the door open on their way out.

As soon as they had left, a man came running over. Vivvy recognized him as the man who had run the karaoke. "Are you alright, Miss?"

Hadn't he seen the fight? No, sir. You see I broke a nail throwing this guy through a table. Vivvy had to restrain herself from laughing. "No, sir. I'm fine. Thank you."

He nodded, seeming relieved. Then he regarded the table. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, though, breaking property and all." He gave her an apologetic look.

Vivvy nodded glumly. She had felt the voice slip through, giving her the burst of angry energy to throw that guy so roughly. These weren't metahumans or robbers, just some dumb, drunken men. She shouldn't have lost control "That sounds fa..." But she was cut off as the man beside her raised a hand.

"Suppose I gave you the money to fix that table...then would this girl be allowed to stay?"

The karaoke man scratched his head. "Well...if you don't get involved in any more fights tonight, I guess that's okay."

Vivvy looked at the man puzzled. Why would he do that? He had nothing to do with this. It'd probably be a good chunk of cash too. "Sir? It's fine. I don't mind leaving..."

"But I do." His voice was firm, as if he was used to shutting down any and all arguments. "You're...interesting. Besides I recently came into some money." His secretive smirk made Vivvy wonder what the joke was. "If you feel guilty, then join me for a drink."

Vivian nodded, amused. "Alright, Mr. Moneybags. I'll go say goodbye to my friends, then you can buy me a drink." He didn't reply, merely gave a nod and a small smirk at his hand as it pulled a wad of bills from his jacket pocket.

The girl was confused, but she was...interested as well. Part of her thought she should just leave with Caitlyn and Mindy, but she found herself telling them to leave without her instead. Caitlyn didn't even attempt to hide her disbelief. "What? Why are you staying?"

"Because someone needs to get Mindy home and well...I kind of...sort of...met someone?" She gave Caitlyn a sheepish shrug, but Caitlyn smiled at her. Vivvy had invested a lot of time and energy into Team Flash and she really didn't do much outside of her job and the team as far as Caitlyn knew. Besides, she didn't seem the type to stay for some random guy, unless he really had drawn her interest. She deserved to have a little fun, even if only for tonight.

Caitlyn smiled. "Go ahead. Have fun!" As she ushered Mindy out the door, she watched Vivvy go back to the mystery man. Through the crowd she caught a glimpse of the man Vivvy was talking to before he turned away. He seemed familiar from somewhere, as if she had seen him before, but she couldn't place it. She shook her head and helped Mindy to the car.

* * *

Vivian slid into a booth,setting her bag down, and the man sat across from her, putting drinks in front of them. Vivvy took hers, taking a sip and glancing at him from beneath her lashes. He was rather handsome in a dark, broody kind of way. Not usually Vivvy's type, but he had helped her out after all. It was only polite to give him a moment of her time. Admittedly, she was lying if she said she had only agreed to be polite, however.

It was also a relief the voice had fallen silent for the time being.

The pair sat drinking and she kept making small talk, thanking him for his help, but only getting nods or curt answers from him. He would listen or watch her, but barely speak. Vivvy was starting to wonder why he had asked to have a drink with her when he spoke. "I don't usually come looking to pick up women, or socialize for that matter."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Then why would you come to a bar?"

He seemed amused by her question and chuckled quietly. "I need to eat like everyone else and everyone needs a drink sometimes."

Vivvy smiled. "Fair enough." She took another sip and bit her lip shyly. He watched the gesture, his eyes lingering on her lips before returning to her eyes. "If that is the case, though...why ask me for a drink? Was I really that interesting?"

The man seemed puzzled, as if even he didn't know the answer. Finally, he opened his mouth to offer an answer, but her phone lit up with an incoming call. She glanced to see Cisco's face on the screen. "Excuse me." He waved his hand in a gesture for her to take the call and she picked up the phone walking away a little bit. "Hello?"

Cisco's voice came through the speakers sounding as if he was straining to remain calm. "Vivvy?"

She tried to remember Cisco was one of the ones who hadn't upset her and to keep her voice from being snippy. "Yeah. What's up, Cisco?"

The three words Cisco said next chilled Vivvy and made her breathing quicken in fear. "Vivvy. It's Barry."

Vivvy wasted little time getting details from Cisco before hurrying to the table. When she picked up her small bag, the man's brow furrowed. "Leaving?"

She nodded and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. A friend needs my help. Don't worry, though. After I help him out, he'll have to deal with my frustration for ruining my good time."

He chuckled. "I almost feel bad for him." He gazed at her steadily. "Almost."

Vivvy grinned. She truly had been having a good time. It really was such a shame this was the one night they actually needed her. "It was fun." Vivvy leaned down and gave the man a quick kiss. His eyes widened the smallest fraction at the kiss, but then a playful smirk slid on to his lips.

"I really don't like this friend of yours now."

She laughed. "Not surprising. You two are pretty different." Vivvy began to head off when he called after her.

"You never even gave your name."

Vivvy paused. If she gave a name and he decided to look her up and pursue something...well, she did kind of like him from the five minutes they had gotten to talk, but she had seen what the superhero game can do to your love life. Yet...it'd suck to miss out on a possible relationship with a guy, and a hot guy at that, that was into her... She spun and grinned at him. "How bout this? If we meet again, I'll give you my name and a date too because it will be meant to be. Sound fair?"

He smirked, intrigued. "Deal, if you throw in another kiss."

Vivvy laughed. "Deal!" She ran off, leaving the man to finish his drink and watch her go, mulling over what had just happened and how he felt about it.

* * *

Outside, Vivvy hurried to the back of the building. She slid a small container out of her bag and shot a burst of water into it. Instantly, it spit out a wad of material that expanded to form her suit. She changed in less than a minute, used to rushing into uniform. Once Vivvy had officially been allowed out in the field, she had begged Cisco for a suit as amazing as Barry's. After a while of flattery and puppy dog eyes, she ended up with the suit she had now. It basically was a navy long sleeve fitted shirt and pants with matching shoes, as well as a mask she pulled up over her nose so only her eyes showed. She kind of made her look like a stereotypical ninja, making Barry had suggest the name "Water Ninja," but Cisco and Vivvy had immediately disapproved. Cisco remarked that Barry should really stick to speed and not naming, which had gotten a laugh out of everyone. After a bit of thinking, Cisco had decided on Ripple. Vivian had approved of the name, finding it rather cute.

As Vivian slid up her mask and shot into the air, using water to rocket her along, she smiled. Even though only a handful of people even knew that Ripple existed she enjoyed having this other side to her. Plus, she would actually get to be in the field tonight.

* * *

Ripple's feet lightly touched the ground and she spoke into her com link, looking around. "Okay! I'm at the address. What now?" She looked around the warehouse, cautious of any lingering enemies.

Cisco's voice was suddenly in her ear. "Barry is inside, in the basement. But his vitals are dropping fast. Hurry, Vivvy..." Cisco's worry was doing nothing to calm Ripple's racing heart. She was just grateful Dr. Wells had yet to chime in.

Ripple slid into the building, creeping quickly through the shadows. The inside was freezing... Her eyes adjusted quickly and she found the stairwell, hurrying downstairs, heart racing with her steps. "Barry!" Her voice, a misty cloud in front of her, echoed in the cold basement and she felt a shiver race down her spine both from the cold and from fear that she wouldn't find Barry in time. No. She would. She had to! "Barry!" What was going on? Usually she could sense him...was it because...

It wasn't a voice she heard so much as a groan, but it was the noise of someone alive. The noise was coming from behind a strong looking steel door. She raced over pressing her ear to the door. Nothing. "Barry!" Again that same noise, though softer. The door was thick, but still...maybe she could do some damage. She had to get it away so she could get to Barry. "I'm going to knock the door loose! If you can, move away from it!" She drew water from the air creating a blade and focused. With a deep breath, she whipped it through the air. For an instant, nothing seemed to happen, but then the door slowly began to creak and fell to the floor with a deafening thud. The room was instantly filled with dust from the fallen door, but Ripple charged forward anyway. She stepped past the door, coughing lightly, and saw a room encased with ice on every surface. The air was foggy from the cold, but she instantly spied Barry laying on the ground. "Barry!" Ripple helped him to his feet. He seemed terribly weak. "Are you alright...?"

He nodded, teeth chattering. "Fr...freezing... Ba...bad guys...g...gone...?"

She nodded. There hadn't been any that she had seen, but honestly she didn't know. All she knew was that they had to get Barry out of the cold. "Let's get you back to S.T.A.R. Labs..."

* * *

"So what even happened?" Vivvy was regarding Barry from across the room in exasperation. She was leaning on the wall, arms crossed, as Barry drank some hot tea. He had started healing as soon as they got out of the building, but Vivvy had brought him back anyway to play it safe. Caitlyn had met them at the lab and checked Barry over. He had been okay aside from scaring everyone half to death.

He shrugged helplessly. "My head wasn't in it I guess. I was thinking about our fight before I went in. One of the guys clubbed me over the head and tossed me in there. I couldn't run because I was too cold by the time I came to."

Vivian nodded as she listened. Cisco had briefed her as Caitlyn had looked Barry over. Apparently Barry had tried to stop some robbery, but a few of the guys had gotten away. They tracked them to the warehouse that turned out to be their rather chilly base. "You could have called."

He sighed. "I know...but you're right. If we keep you on the bench all the time of course you'll want to quit the team. That's why I asked Caitlyn to go with you. In case..."

"Wait...what?" Vivvy pulled away from the wall, looking at him in confusion. "Did you really think I was quitting the team?"

"Kind of. Yeah." His eyes held such painfully sad honesty.

Ouch. "Barry just because I'm mad I'm always on the sidelines doesn't mean I'm done altogether. I just needed a night off to think. That's all." She walked over to him and smiled. "If I was leaving I'd tell you, but I'm not leaving so no worries." Vivvy gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

The relief in Barry's eyes was all too obvious. He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah...my bad."

Vivvy smiled at her loveable, yet ridiculous friend. Barry was one of her best friends, how could he think she would leave? She wasn't mad though. Who could be mad at someone who was that worried about you?

So it wasn't for this reason that she smacked Barry upside the head.

"Ow!" Barry rubbed the back of his head and looked at her in annoyance. "What was that for?! You said you weren't mad!"

"If you ended my evening by calling for help fine, but you ruined it by nearly dying. Don't ever do that again! Besides. I promised someone."

"Who?"

"Dunno. A guy that was into me..." Vivvy trailed off and sighed, not really wanting to discuss boys with her male friend. Conveniently, there was something she had been meaning to talk to Barry about anyway. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Barry frowned at her. Vivvy suddenly seemed so serious. "What is it?"

Vivian sighed. "Actually...let's gather everyone so I don't have to explain four times."

* * *

Team Flash sat staring at Vivvy in shock. Cisco finally spoke up. "So you're...Ice Queen? Man...what am I gonna do for names...? You have two now!"

Caitlyn looked at him in disbelief. "Really, Cisco? That's what you took away from this?"

"Perhaps we should let her explain?" Dr. Wells gestured to Vivvy to continue.

The girl nodded. "I realized a while ago. See, my ex and I had been out and she cut her lip. I wiped it and gave her a kiss, but some of the blood ended up inside me, I guess. My metahuman powers are to manipulate liquids. The water in the air or the blood in people's bodies for instance."

"People's blood?" Caitlyn looked slightly queasy at the thought.

Vivvy nodded. "Blood is a liquid after all." She walked over to Caitlyn's medical kit and removed a small scalpel. Gently, she pressed the blade into her finger, letting some blood bubble up. The blood sat on her finger for a moment before floating into the air. "See? I can use anyone's blood, but I didn't want to cut any of you to prove it." She cleaned off the scalpel and slid it back into its home. "After the incident with my girlfriend's cut it was strange. I would always know how to find her, like a homing beacon. Came in pretty handy when she got lost in a corn maze. That's why it threw me when I couldn't track Barry, but I think the cold threw everything off so it took a little longer."

"But what does this have to do with Ice Queen?" Barry looked at his friends, puzzled if he was the only one missing something.

Vivvy sighed. "I kind of lied earlier...that while I was mute and out of it? That was me and Ice Queen battling, I guess you could call it, inside my head. It's hard to explain. After I had seen some footage of her wearing my outfit, the one I was making in case I decided to go in public and help people, like Barry, I realized it was me. Subconsciously, she must gave been the reason I put a snowflake on the back too. The reason I'm bringing this up is because she's been...stirring. I want to see if there's a way to merge us, so I can better control my powers and I can get a grip on this before she hurts someone." She looked up at the group, her eyes pleading. "Please...I'm sure you guys can think of something. I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Cisco gestured in the air as he thought. "Maybe...if we stimulate her brain in just the right way..."

Caitlyn nodded. "It could react just right and combine the two personalities!"

"You do realize, however, that any strategy we may divide will hold a high risk factor, correct?" Dr. Wells regarded Vivvy as he posed the question.

"I can handle that. I just...can't handle _this_ anymore...tonight it could have gotten me or someone else injured..." She looked away and the poor girl looked so lost.

"Hey..." Barry stepped close and squeezed her shoulder, comforting her in the same way she had comforted him earlier. "We're gonna figure this out...I promise." Vivvy nodded at him quietly, but her eyes still held worry...and fear.

* * *

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Vivvy was laying on a table as Cisco stuck electrodes to her skin. Most of them were her face and head, but some he stuck to the other parts of her body.

He nodded, responding casually, as he stuck one to her collar bone. "In theory..."

"Greattt..."

Caitlyn and Dr. Wells were finishing checking the machine and making sure everything was set to go. Barry moved close and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be okay..."

She nodded, but the fear was still evident in her tense body. Plus it probably didn't help that her body had been strapped to the table in case she moved around during the experiment. They didn't want her hurting herself after all. Due to her hydrokinesis, they worried the electric stimulation may be extra painful due to water conducting electricity, but Vivvy had agreed anyway.

"We're all set." Everyone started to head out of the room at Caitlyn's command, but Dr. Wells hung back.

"I just want to check one last configuration." He rolled back into the room, making Vivvy narrow her eyes in annoyance. "I hope you find what you're looking for Miss Balsa."

"That right?" She watched him as he fixed part of the table by her head, a soft tinkering as he worked.

"Yes. You see, I don't mind if you receive what you seek, but I won't be here to see whether you do or not."

This puzzled Vivian. "Is the good doctor going on a trip?"

He chuckled before meeting her eyes. "No. I simply need you out of the way for a while."

Something was wrong. "What are you talking about...?"

Dr. Wells gave her a pleasant smile. "Miss Balsa I have altered the procedure so everything should go as you wish, but I'm afraid I need you to stay out of the way until my plan is complete. Once I am home, I don't care what happens to you, frankly. It's a shame. You could have been an asset if you hadn't revealed how powerful you are."

Vivvy's head was spinning. "You're insane! I'll just cut the straps and tell..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He kept that same phony smile on his face as he cut her off. "Because you know without this procedure your other persona will resurface and possibly hurt Barry Allen or own of your other friends. If you think you can protect them from that, well..." He rolled closer so his back was to the others and gave Vivvy a dark look. "...can you protect Mindy Grimm and her son, Tyler...from me...?" He raised his hand, hidden from the few of the others and lightning fast brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Vivvy's eyes went wide. "You're...you're a speedster too...?"

Dr. Wells smiled. "Indeed I am, Miss Balsa.I hope I have convinced you to not resist the procedure." She grit her teeth and silently glared at him. He seemed amused by her anger. "Enjoy your coma, Miss Balsa." Then he turned again and left, closing the door behind him.

The trio waiting was watching him, confused. Barry's eyes darted to Vivvy with her heartbroken expression and back to Dr. Wells. "What'd you say to her? She looks realy upset."

Dr. Wells stopped beside them. "I simply said I hope the experiment goes well and I believe she got frightened at the prospect of it not working."

Caitlyn watched her, unsure. "Should we still do the experiment?"

"Yes. Vivian had been very adamant on her desire go through with this. We should respect her wishes." Dr. Wells reached towards the console and began the procedure. Cisco slid his chair over and began tapping buttons too. There was a soft whir and hum as the machine came to life.

Inside the room, Vivvy closed her eyes. She had faith in Barry. He'd figure out who Dr. Wells really was... She would do this if it meant her friends would be safe. A silent tear rolled down her cheek...

"Alright...here we go." Cisco hit a button and the machine started up. Vivvy's eyes flew open and widened. Her body trembled before slowly shaking more and more until she was thrashing against her binds. Team Flash watched nervously as suddenly her back arched and then lay still. Cisco hurriedly shut down the machine and they ran into the room.

Caitlyn checked the data as Barry undid the binds. "Well from what I can tell she should only have one personality now...though we will only know for sure once she wakes..." Caitlyn suddenly went silent, making the boys look up at her. Her voice shook slightly. "Based on these results...she's in a comatose state..."

"What?" Cisco and Barry looked at Vivvy's peaceful expression as she slept. No one even noticed Dr. Wells smile.

Caitlyn nodded slowly, sadly meeting their eyes. "She's in a coma..."

* * *

After a few days and a lot of explaining, Barry had Vivvy settled in Star City General Hospital. He watched her as if waiting for her to awaken at any moment. Of course she didn't. A heavy hand fell on Barry's shoulder. He looked up to see the sympathetic face of Oliver Queen. "Go home, Barry. I'll let you know as soon as there's any change."

Barry nodded, but he still felt awful for leaving her here. He had wanted to keep her at S.T.A.R. Labs or at the very least in Central City, but he was too worried if one of his enemies found out his friend was in the hospital. It was tough enough protecting his conscious friends, let alone one in a coma. At least here, she had Oliver and his team nearby to protect her, but because they didn't directly know her she should be safe from attack.

"Thanks, Oliver." He gave his friend a half hearted smile before heading out.

On the run home, he thought about Vivvy. She had been worried about hurting them and that's why she had agreed to the experiment. Now, she was in a coma for who knew how long. It could be forever...

As he ran, Barry was vaguely aware of it snowing as small flakes hit his exposed face. Despite his speed, a flake managed to land on the very tip of his nose. The cold of the ice crystals made him shiver before they melted into water. Huh. The snow was combining water and ice and reminded him of Vivvy's powers. It was like a sign. Barry smiled. He'd accept this as a sign that this wasn't the end of his adventures with his friend. They're meet again. He was sure of it.

* * *

**At long last, the third and final chapter. I'm sorry this story was really short everyone. Just to let everyone know I am also planning a sequel where Vivvy may return, but this would be more of a romance story. (Not a romantic interest for Barry, but a different character.) With any luck, I'll be able to post the first chapter soon. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you stick around for Vivvy's next adventure with Team Flash! Bye for now!**


End file.
